When It Goes Right
by SmileLaugh
Summary: Rachel/Eddie Fluffy One-Shots.
1. Stripy Socks

_Characters: Rachel & Eddie. _

_May have seen it posted on another site. However, I'm the same user dude ;) :L _

**Striped Socks.**

It was the beginning of May. The night sky drew in. Then the temperature plummeted to a lower degree. A cold chill could be felt, no matter where you went. A governors meeting, the car breaks down, nearly killed a bird and then it starts to rain. He wouldn't have minded if say it was, December, but for God's sake it was the beginning of May!

It fitted perfectly. The key and lock. One twist and the warmth of the house hit him straight. The lights were on, but on a faint dimmer, casting a welcomed glow throughout the house. Floorboards creaked as his foot hits the ground, dropping his briefcase on the second stair. The air was being cheeky and followed him inside, the hairs on the back of his neck stands on end. He was fast to shut the door.

He discarded his jacket along the banister, it'll find it's way to the cupboard when summer sets in. He opens the door, revealing the living room. The televisions still on, a mumbled newsreader in the background, his eyes focus on the women on the sofa.

She looks content. A soft smile has spread upon her face. Her head rests on her hand, her elbow sticks out, and her legs curl up, settled on the cushion. Her free hand subconsciously moves onto her rounded stomach. She wasn't too big, she wasn't that far gone. She was showing enough to rise suspicions in the staffroom.

It didn't help that she had cravings for staffs biscuits or she was late every morning due to feeling rough and tired. Then when rushing to the staff toilets and odd occasion the student ones, even more suspicions had been risen. No one had asked, knowing they would say something in their own time. They had told their family and closest friends. One they could trust and have never been betrayed by. Her complexion was glowing, though there was still traces of an uncomfortable night. It had taken her a while to get used to her ever growing stomach.

A few years ago she would have been scared. No one around, to look after her at least. However now, she always felt safe. Through thunder and lightning and the wind swept nights.

Something began to glisten slightly in the dimming light. A sparkle, a ring. She would never take it off. It had become a part of her. They'd remember the night, no matter what. A romantic meal, a stroll within the grounds of a country hotel. A summers night, their night. She didn't hesitate when he was down on one knee. She let him speak, then answered with her heart.

They had settled a day, but they had an unexpected surprise. They've postponed the day, for a winter's day. She wants it to be perfect. Him and her and someone else. Along with friends and family. If they had to wait, they would. Because although it was unexpected, it was something they both wanted.

He was in a trance until a moan escaped her lips. Shuffling over he turned off the T.V, letting natures sound fill the room. Patters of raindrops and rustles of wind. She looked comfortable, however he knew she'd regret it in the morning. He laid his arm underneath her legs, and his other settled in her arch of her back. One swift move, she was in his arms, not the first time and undoubtfully not the last. The patter of rain still went on and filled the space of sound between each footstep.

He got to their bedroom, thankful he'd left the door open slightly. Flicking his foot carefully he was able to open the door fully. Lucky she wasn't heavy, even with the added weight, but then again he wouldn't care. He'd still be there to lift her when she'll fell, until the day he died.

He settled her on the double bed, taking his jumper off her body, revealing yet another jumper. Realising she must be cold and feeling the tip of his noise start to feel a chill, he left her how she was. He undressed himself, changing into a t-shirt and trousers. He didn't feel the cold as much as she did.

He looked down at her feet, beginning to take her socks off, she never did like to fall asleep with them on. Something strange, but unique to her. Reaching the rim of the sock he began to pull them down her calf from her knee, that was until he heard her stir and voice her thoughts.

"Leave my socks alone Lawson."

He giggled at her statement, humour still evident when she spoke, no matter how tired or grumpy or even stubborn she was.

"And why's that Mason?"

He asked. In her tired state most people would mumble a reply and fall back to sleep. However, she was unique and had a certain charm when she spoke. A stubborn streak as well.

"Because they're stripy."

He emitted a muffled laugh, she echoed it entirely.

They were the same but very different.

"Stripy?"

He asked her. Already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, because they're stripy. Now are you coming to bed?"

It was her turn to ask and they both knew the answer. He climbed into bed, her head settled on his chest and his arm looped around her back.

"Stripy socks." He whispered to himself, shaking his head.

Before long they'd both succumbed to sleep.

The rain still pattered in the late night of early May.

Her feet remained warm, with stripy socks.

_Please Rate & Review :) _


	2. Little Stripy Socks

_Little Stripy Socks. _

_Light patters of feet could be heard across the floorboard above his head. Soft giggles and heavier footsteps padded along the same path. Then back again. The light footsteps began to get faster, weaving it's way between the gaps of the heavier footsteps. _

_A deeper giggle could be heard, the higher pitched laugh echoed through the house as well. The footsteps stopped. Muffled voices could be heard. Then a yawn was heard, it was closer then the voices upstairs. _

_Leaving his paperwork, books and marking, sliding his chair across the laminate floor, then rising from his seat, swiftly moving to the living room. The television was still playing, the muffled voices and cartoon pictures. His eyes averted to the sofa. A little boy was laid across his stomach, elbows propped and his head resting on his hands. He had short brown hair, spiked naturally after resting on the sofa ledge. His brown eyes were attached to the screen. And small toys were scatted and entwined around the furniture and floorboards. _

_The young boy muffled a laugh that soon turned into another yawn. _

_Shuffling towards the television, he gently switched it off. Turning to his son he saw the wide eyed expression he held. Neither falling or settling for it, he gently spoke brief words of his explanation. _

"_Time for bed mate." _

_Clearly not impressed, he was enjoying the show. The young boy opened his mouth about to argue back. _

"_Daddy." He whined. _

"_No arguments. Come on." He walked towards the boy. Picking him up and resting him on his shoulder. His fingers tickling the boys back. Making him squirm under his grip. However, every time he wriggled, he held him closer. Making sure he wouldn't fall. _

_In one swift movement the boy was soon resting upon his fathers hip bone. His head resting in the crook of his neck perfectly. Eyelids dropping and tiredness kicking in. Another yawn. _

_He made it quickly up the stairs, his feet padding softly across the floorboards. Reaching a door that marked the words, 'Little Legs' a name he was nicknamed by both his mother and father. When he would run around the garden, his little legs carried him, chasing after his mum. Then tackling his dad to the ground. _

_The door was swept open and a light blue room was revealed. The light switched on to a dimmer. A small golden glow settled across the room. The young boy was placed on the floor. His little legs holding him up, just about, in his tired state. _

"_I'll be back in a moment. Start getting your PJ's on." His father whispered softly in his ear. It wasn't a time for shouting or loud talking. More a time for settling down. _

_Making his way over the hallway, his feet stopped outside another door. Knocking gently he gradually open it. Taking the smallest of peeps through the gap. _

_His wife and his daughter sat on a bed. A story book in hand, one that had been read a hundred and one times before. _

_Both their heads turned as they noticed his appearance. I warming smile etched upon both faces, a matching smile. Just like her mother and in so many other ways. Brown hair that hung just below the shoulders. Caramel eyes and the same shaped nose. A spitting image. _

_Looking back down at her daughter she smiled and closed the book. Placing a kiss onto her forehead and whispering the words, "Night Night." _

_She got off the bed, making her way to the door, but was stopped. By a quite and tired voice. "Mummy." _

_Turning her head to look back to her daughter, she began to speak. "Yes love." _

"_Can I have you pick my sock up, it fell off the bed." _

_Noticing a little stripy sock at the side of the bed, she went over, bent down and picked it up. Lifted the duvet up slightly and placing the sock back on her daughters feet. "You like these socks don't you." She laughed and it was echoed back. _

"_Yep." _

"_Because they're all stripy." She finished with a yawn. _

_Making her way back to the door, he whispered into her ear. "Remind you of anyone, Lawson?" _

"_No, remind me." She answered back with edge of cheekiness. _

"_Leave my socks alone. Why? Because they're stripy." He announced the words back. Surprised he'd remembered from all that time ago. _

"_You still remember that?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, now it's little stripy socks, Lawson."_

"_Like mother, like daughter." _

_He said in hushed tones. Closing the door behind them, they both went to check on their son. Sneaking a head round the door, they noticed he was fast asleep. Out like a light. _

"_Hmm, like father, like son." She said to him, before making her way downstairs, with him following swiftly behind. _

_A few things had changed in the last few years. Two children and getting married. However, some things just remained the same. _


End file.
